


Unphoney Call

by M-alcn (R_RK)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Spoilers, Ml season 3 spoilers, We're all salty so enjoy this hypertension inducing fic, You know i think this was good for me i'm feeling less intensly salty, ml salt, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_RK/pseuds/M-alcn
Summary: A canon divergent take on that classroom scene during episode 1 season 3





	Unphoney Call

And yet again, her classmates were somehow buying into that little liar’s big, fat, unrealistic lies. Why was _Adrien_ going along with this, he was there when she exposed her as Ladybug!

Granted she could have maybe got her point across even more if she weren’t yelling, but she hated lies. And there was no way she would stand for more of them!

“—My tympanum ruptured because of the sound of an airplane motor that was in the runway when I saved Jagged Stone’s kitten.”

Marinette sighed, arms crossed, exasperated that she was the only one in her class that was using her brain. “Jagged Stone has a crocodile.” But even as she was saying that, the beginnings of an idea were forming in the back of her head, carefully weaving together into a plan. Just like always.

She had to fight hard to keep the triumphant smirk off her face, though some of it showed.

“That’s now. He had a kitten before, until he found out he was allergic,” Lila said, innocent as you please, conniving little thing with a lie for everything.

But Marinette wasn’t going to let her get away with it this time.

So with wide innocent eyes, she layered sugary sweet layers into her voice. “That’s a _super_ story Lila!”

Lila paused, narrowing her eyes at her a little. “It is?”

“Oh yes,” Marinette said, opening her eyes even wider, just like when she played Chloé during their last movie. As she made herself look as unassuming as ever, she retrieved her phone from her bag and unlocked it, dialing a number that still made her internally squeal even now. “I want to make sure I have the story in its absolute details. But I just have to do one thing first.” She held up her index as the dial tone finally ended.

“Salut!” Marinette cheered into the phone, her classmates looking at each other confused, Lila only narrowing her eyes even more. “Oh I know it’s been ages! I hope they aren’t working you too hard from last time. That’s great! You deserve the break.” As she kept talking she maintained her cheery façade as she made eye contact with Lila. “Yes! That’s exactly who I needed to talk to! Thank you so much!”

Everyone remained confused, exchanging wary looks, not daring to interrupt, even though their Class President was really not being herself.

Alya stared at her, convinced she’d lost her mind, sharing a look with Nino who only shrugged. Big help there, you big lug.

“Hello! Yes, well I… no… that’s… well it’s great to hear you too!” she was finally able to get a word in edgewise, but she had to watch what she said now. “You did? You are? That’s fantastic! You want me to do that again!” Here Marinette had to stop herself from really squealing, but she had to stick to the plan. “I’ll be delighted! Like that last CD was a dream come true!”

Alya looked at Marinette with slowly dawning realization, finally having a bit of an idea as to what she was doing.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry to bother you like this but I just wanted to check with you, I know how harassed you get so I needed to make sure of some rumors. Can I put you on speaker phone? That’s great! But please wait until I introduce you, I have someone here who’s just _dying_ to hear you! Thank you so much, you definitely rock! Yes, I meant that one.” She laughed as he always had the ability to cheer her up.

As she put it on speaker, Marinette injected even more cheer into her face, making her voice as kind as possible. “So Lila, mind repeating that wonderful story, I have someone who just can’t wait to hear it.”

Lila looked at her warily, feeling trapped and cornered though not sure how. She was the one who could spin lies into silk, so why was she feeling tangled. She should proceed with caution. “Why?”

“Everyone needs to know how much of a _hero_ you are!” Marinette spread her arms, smile starting to hurt as she pressed her teeth together.

“I don’t want to spread that around.”

“Then why did you tell it to the class?” Marinette pouted, the picture of innocent confusion.

“Well they’re my friends,” Lila smiled back at her sweetly, “you tell your friends these things.”

“But you were new and you were still telling them when they were strangers.” Marinette had to work hard not to show her anger, even one bit. But oh was she good. In a very bad way. “Well Alya, why don’t you tell us her act of bravery. You’re a reporter, you love reporting don’t you?” She blinked big blue eyes at her friend, who inched a bit away from her, because somehow that overload of sweetness felt way more dangerous than any anger.

But Alya was curious now, after all that story _would_ be newsworthy, she should have probably seen it. And the way Lila was now avoiding telling her stories was a bit suspect.

“One Mlle. Lila Rossi saved Jagged Stone’s kitten at an airport,” Alya kept her eyes on Lila now, her best friend usually had good instincts and while she overreacted a lot, it wouldn’t make sense for her to be jealous given the whole thing with Kagami.

“WHAT!” the very familiar – even over the phone – voice of Jagged Stone was very loud in the relatively thick silence of the classroom, startling everyone but Marinette who was expecting it. She took an almost inappropriate amount of pleasure seeing Lila blanch. “Cat? What cat? Penny did I have cat?”

“No Jagged.”

“Why would I ever betray my precious Fang!”

“Oh I never implied that. I know how much you love that sweetie,” Marinette interjected, because she really did like Fang and not to accidently hurt the feelings of her favorite singer. “Apparently you had a kitten before you had Fang, but you don’t anymore because you’re allergic. That’s too bad, cats can be cute.”

“I never ever heard of this girl. What was it Liar—”

“Lila,” Marinette, barely suppressing her smile, corrected before Lila could, though she could see her fuming as the class turned their skeptical eyes on her.

“Don’t know any. Plus, I don’t have allergies, I just don’t like those little furballs. They completely destroy my rock and roll vibe, you know how it is. You understand my vibe completely Marinette,” Jagged sounded proud, like a favorite uncle and while it was a bit embarrassing, it was also wholly satisfying to see Lila turn red and almost purple.

Ugh, she was getting akumatized again wasn’t she.

“Anyway, Marinette my favorite collégienne, when can you design an outfit for me. Or a new CD cover. The last one you did was really rock and roll and completely Jagged Approved. I got it, _both_! What do you say?”

Marinette felt a very real smile spread across her face as Lila’s jaw dropped. “I would be honored. If you send me your ideas and opinions on the outfit and a deadline, I think I could start work on it today.”

“You rock and roll, my talented little designer! If you need anything just, gimme me a call. But I gotta roll.”

“FANG! FANG! NOT THE COUCH!” There was a crash that accompanied Penny’s scream, evidently done relaxing for today.

“Awwww, Fang, who’s a good boy! Who’s a goo—”

And on that wonderful note the line cut off, leaving everyone staring at the phone like it grew legs and crawled out of the room.

Marinette just shrugged it off. It was just Jagged being Jagged. And Penny not relaxing like she should.

“It’s weird that he doesn’t know you.” Marinette continued to play dumb, as everyone turned to look at Lila.

“Why did you do that Marinette?” Alya asked.

“I was there when his stalker fan turned into an akuma and attacked him. I don’t think he likes that or rumors spread about him.”

Immediately feeling the weighty stares, Lila refused to look at them but fixed her eyes on that Marinette. “Why would you hire someone to make me look bad? What did I ever do to you?” She made sure to sound sad and pitiful, but it wasn’t having much impact on anyone.

Marinette grit her teeth, but took a deep breath to keep calm. “How would I know the reason you would tell us you lost your hearing?”

“You must have done it because you’re jealous he wrote a song about me and not you.” She was grasping at straws, but she would not go down because of _her_.

_He did write a song about me, as Ladybug, but go off I guess._

Everyone was scowling at Lila now, except for Chloé who looked to be enjoying herself way too much.

“I don’t think we really believe you Lila,” Marinette said, keeping her tone calm and even, waiting for the storm.

“I think you’re the one actually lying. You, designed his CD? There’s no way that’s possible.” She pointed her finger at Marinette.

“She also did his Tour Eiffel glasses,” Alya finally came to her friend’s defense, narrowing her eyes.

But Lila just huffed. _She_ was the one who made lies about knowing celebrities, not that nobody.

“You should read Metal Lourd magazine Lila. There was an article. He’s even been to my house.” Marinette crossed her arms, able to breathe again but getting bored with this nonsense.

“Pfft. Right.” Lila scoffed.

“It was on TV. You could look for the episode if you want.”

“Like you’re any good at designing.”

“Well my mère, Audrey Bourgeois, the famous fashion critic, complemented her on her designs,” Chloé interrupted, happy to use that painful memory to drag someone now; it would put that bitch in her place.

Marinette stared at her in disbelief. But it looked like she might hate Lila more than she hated her. Well united against a common enemy as civilians was a bit new. She needed time to wrap her head around that.

With a final breath, she headed to the back row, sitting down. “I wonder if she lied about that, what else she lied about. Hey Alya?”

“Yeah?” Alya wasn’t so sure how to take her best friend sitting in the back now. And she sent her there without even asking. She needed to apologize. Hopefully she would forgive her. But for now she never looked away from Lila, as though if she took her eyes off her she would find more tricks to play.

“Didn’t you tell me she was Volpina?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe she lied about knowing Ladybug. You should probably ask her.” She was so going to patrol near Alya’s house later.

“You know what, I think I will,” Alya said, arms crossed as Lila slowly began backing out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ML fanfiction so i'm not too sure if I got the characterization right. Anyway like a lot of people that sneak peak enraged me so I wrote this in one go. And if you notice Adrien isn't there he's such a doormat that he might as well not be.


End file.
